volviendo a amar
by alice-Whitlock 128
Summary: Una tragedia amorosa conlleva a Alice Cullen a empezar desde cero sintiéndose incapaz de amar de nuevo. Pero en su larga búsqueda encontrara ese alguien especial que hará que sus días sean de alegría, mostrando le que aun hay esperanza respecto al amor y que los Vivieron felices para siempre no son solamente de cuentos de hadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1—El gran día**

**Alice pov.**

Hoy era el gran día, hoy me casaría con Jasper Whitlock de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, el hombre de mis sueños.

Mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, hija única del mejor doctor del mundo Carlisle Cullen y de la gran diseñadora de exteriores Esme Brandon, tengo 20 años, mi cabellos es corto color negro de ojos azules verdosos, de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo, todos me comentan que tengo un andar digno de un corcel desbocado capaz de romper el corazón de una bailarina con años de práctica.

Soy la modelo principal en **DKNY** y me gusta bailar ballet, mis damas de honor son Isabela Swan y Rosalie Hale mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo.

Mi vestido de novia era hermoso, la limosina color blanco había llegado por mí, estaba nerviosa, cuando llegamos las chicas me ayudaron bajar agarrando parte me mi vestido para que no lo pisara.

Estaba en la entrada del salón de la gran iglesia donde sería mi boda, las grandes puertas del salón se encontraban cerradas para dar un toque de drama cuando entrara.

Alice—me llamo Bella—Jasper no ha llegado.

Pero si me he atrasado 20 minutos en llegar aquí—les informe, me estaba hiperventilando—es para que el ya estuviera aquí.

Tranquilízate Alice, ya vendrá—me quiso tranquilizar Rosalie.

¿Pasa algo cariño?—me pregunto mis padres acercándose junto con Charlie y René Swan padres de Bella, acompañados por Robert y Elizabeth Hale padres de Rosalie.

Jasper a un no ah llegado—le informo Bella.

No te preocupes querida, ya pronto estará aquí—René se acerco a mí y me abrazo al igual que mi madre.

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Jasper.

**Jasper ¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en el salón de la iglesia esperándote—**mi voz sonaba desesperada.

**Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo casarme, no ahora—**se escuchaba arrepentido**—en serio lo siento mi Alice.**

**Jazz regresa a la cama—**se escucho la voz de una mujer al fondo.

Al escuchar todo eso mi mano soltó el celular que cayó al suelo, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis majillas.

No vendrá—solloce—el no vendrá.

Rosalie, Charlie y Robert estaban furiosos, Bella, René, papa y mama estaban triste por la situación en que yo me encontraba.

Alice—me llamo Bella y Rosalie.

Por favor sáquenme de aquí—les pedí casi gritando—sáquenme de aquí.

Bella y Rosalie se acercaron a mí, Bella al igual que Rosalie estaban llorando junto conmigo.

Váyanse, nosotros les explicaremos a los demás que la boda se cancelo—dijo mi padre abrazándome—se fuerte cariño.

Las tres subimos a la limosina, yo no dejaba de llorar, una limosina color negra paso alado nuestro, pude visualizar a Jasper en ella. Ambas limosinas se detuvieron en medio de la calle, jasper y yo bajamos para así encontrarnos cara a cara.

Alice lo siento, no sé en que estuve pensando—Jasper empezó a acercarse a mi—quiero casarme contigo, con nadie mas que no sea contigo, te amo y siempre te amare mi Alice.

Que descaro tenía en decirme todo eso, cuando se acostó con otra mujer el día de nuestra boda, era un maldito bastardo pero era el maldito bastardo que aun amaba.

Te odio—le grite empanzando a llorar de nuevo mientras lo golpeaba con el ramo de flores que se desojaban con cada golpe—te odio, te odio, te odio, desearía jamás haberte conocido en mi vida, te odio, confía en ti, te entregue mi corazón ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Te odio, para mí estas muerto Jasper Whitlock.

Vámonos Alice—me dijo Rosalie mientras me tomaba del brazo al igual que Bella.

El no vale la pena—me murmuro Bella quien tenía los ojos vidriosos al igual que Rosalie.

Ambas me subieron a la limosina, cuando llegamos a mi gran departamento las chicas me ayudaron a quitarme el vestido de novia, Rosalie me preparo la ducha.

¿Estás segura que quieres estar sola?—me pregunto Rosalie.

Si por favor—le conteste con la voz entre cortada.

Cualquier cosa que ocurra no dudes en llamarnos—me dijo Bella antes de irse junto con Rosalie—por favor no hagas nada estúpido con lo que llegues a arrepentirte, cuídate mucho.

No te preocupes Bella no me suicidare si es a eso a lo que te refieres—le respondí forzando una sonrisa—estaré bien no te preocupes.

Cuando ambas se fueron, tome el álbum de fotos y empecé a romper todas las fotos donde aparecía Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2—Conociendo a un gigoló.**

**Alice pov.**

Había pasado una semana sin salir de mi departamento, una semana donde me torture con la maldita imagen en mi cabeza de Jasper acostándose con otra mujer.

Hoy había salido para despejar mi mente, no había visto a Bella y Rosalie desde ayer ya que les pedí que me dejaran sola con mi maldito dolor. Entre a un bar llamado philadelphia.

Quiero un whisky—le pedí al cantinero quien era un hombre muy apuesto y musculoso perfecto para Rosalie, esos eran su tipo.

Lo que tu pidas duendecillo—me respondió con una gran sonrisa, cuando me entrego el whisky me tome en seguida.

Quiero otro—le pedí—no, mejor deja la botella.

¿No crees que es demasiado para ti?—me pregunto.

No—le respondí—¿se puede saber tu nombre?

¿Para qué?—me devolvió la pregunta.

Para saber a quién voy a golpear si me hace más preguntas—le conteste.

Emmett Masen, un gusto—se presento.

Alice Cullen—le respondí, paso media hora y ya me había bebido toda la botella así que pedí otra, ya me encontraba hebrea.

¿Qué quieres olvidar para beber tanto?—me pregunto Emmett.

A mi prometido—le conteste, empezó a sonar la canción **when you were Young **de **the killers **cuando empecé a escuchar la canción empecé a llorar.

Soy una tonta—me dije a mi misma—porque no lo vi antes, le di a Jasper 5 años de mi vida sin contar otros 5 años siendo su mejor amiga.

**Flash Back**

Hoy cumplía 15 años, me dirigí al parque que quedaba a unas calles de mi casa para ir a ver a Jasper quien me había citado ahí.

Conocí a Jasper cuando yo tenía 10 años y él 11 años, me había mudado a Forks dejando a todos mis amigos en Italia, cuando nos conocimos al instante nos hicimos Amigos.

Hola Alice—me saludo Jasper sonriéndome—feliz cumpleaños.

Hola Jasper—le devolví el saludo mientras lo abrazaba.

Alice hay algo que quiero decirte—su voz se volvió seria.

Dime—lo incite a hablar.

Tú me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti—me confesó Jasper.

Tu también me gustas Jasper—le di un gran beso, este cumpleaños fue el mejor de todos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

**Edward pov.**

Me dirigía al bar de mi hermano Emmett para ver cómo estaba y por ahí beber algo, Emmett era mi hermano mayor pero no se comportaba como tal, yo tenía 21 años y Emmett tenía 23 años. Cuando entre vi a la mujer más hermosa del mundo llorando.

Hola Eddi—me saludo Emmett riendo—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Solo quería venir a saludar a mi hermano o es que acaso ya no puedo sin que pienses que planeo otra cosa—le respondí riendo.

Aja, solo has venido a buscar chicas a las cuales necesiten tus servicios—Emmett soltó una gran risotada.

No por ser un gigoló profesional signifique que solo este pensando en sexo—le comente.

Eso dices tú—me contesto Emmett.

¿Qué la pasa a esa chica Emmett?—le pregunte señalándole a la hermosa chica que lloraba.

Su nombre es Alice Cullen, esta así por su prometido—me informo Emmett—pobrecita no a dejado de tomar whisky en toda la noche.

Yo hare que se sienta mejor—le respondí.

Buena suerte hermano la necesitaras—Emmett me guiño un ojo, yo me acerque a aquella chica.

Disculpa—la llame—no creo que una dama tan hermosa como usted deba beber tanto.

A ti que te importa—me contesto—solo quiero olvidar al bastardo que tenía como prometido.

¿Qué te hiso para odiarlo tanto?—le pregunte, la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Me dejo plantada en el altar—me explico—cuando me llamo para decirme que no se casaría oí a otra chica.

Que duro—le comente—pero él se lo pierde, es un verdadero idiota por dejar a una chica tan hermosa como tú.

Le di 5 años de mi patética vida—sollozo de enojo—pero ya no mas a partir de ahora lo olvidare por completo y no derramare ni una lagrima mas por el aun que se me sea difícil.

Así se dice, Edward Masen para servirte—me presente.

Alice Cullen—ella se presento mientras tomaba un trago de whisky—tu apellido es igual al de el cantinero.

Lo sé—le conteste—es porque es mi hermano y el dueño de este bar.

Dime Edward, ya que sabes mi trágica historia del porque estoy aquí ahora tu me dirás porque estas aquí—me dijo Alice.

Vine a visitar a mi hermano de paso al trabajo—le respondí.

¿De qué trabajas?—me pregunto.

Soy un gigoló profesional—le conteste susurrándole al oído, ella me miro sorprendida para luego regalarme una gran sonrisa.

Lo suponía—me respondió ella riéndose—yo soy una modelo y no me quejo, trabajo es trabajo ¿no es así?

¿Modelo?—pregunte más que sorprendido pero era casi obvio por su belleza.

Sí, soy la modelo principal de **DKNY**—me explico—pero no se lo digas a nadie que yo me encuentro aquí o causarías un verdadero escándalo.

Lo pensare—le conteste riendo, empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales, esta chica era un joya, era divertida, hermosa , y no era nada malcriada ni vanidosa como las otras chicas con las que me he acostado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3—Una vez libertino.**

**Jasper pov.**

Había cometido una estupidez, herí al amor de mi vida y me merecía ser odiado por ella, pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la pregunta más importante de mi vida ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

**Flash Back**

Había despertado en me habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, alado mío se encontraba María mi secretaria. Que había hecho, hoy era mi boda, Cómo podría verla a la cara y decirle a mi Alice que la amaba prometiéndole serle fiel, respetarla y amarla para siempre después de mi error, la amaba tanto que no soporte mentirle a mi Alice el día de nuestra boda, tome mi celular y la llame.

**Jasper ¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en el salón de la iglesia esperándote—**se escuchaba preocupada.

**Lo siento Alice, pero no puedo casarme, no ahora—**lloraba por dentro cuando se lo dije**—en serio lo siento mi Alice.**

Jazz regresa a la cama—me llamo María.

Cuando termine la llamada tome asiento en la orilla de la cama y lleve ambas manos en mi cabeza, María me abrazo por la espalda alejándola de mi, entonces me dije a mi mismo si le explicara a mi Alice como sucedieron las cosas en verdad tal vez me perdonaría.

Me arregle lo más rápido posible y subí a la limosina que se suponía que me llevaría a mi boda. Ya en camino vi a una limosina blanca pasar a un lado y pude visualizar a mi Alice en ella, ambos autos se detuvieron saliendo Alice y yo para quedar cara a cara.

Alice lo siento, no sé en que estuve pensando—me acerque a ella—quiero casarme contigo, con nadie más que no sea contigo, te amo y siempre te amare mi Alice.

Te odio—me grito ella mientras empezaba a llorar, golpeándome con su ramo de flores que se desojaban con cada golpe—te odio, te odio, te odio, desearía jamás haberte conocido en mi vida, te odio, confiaba en ti, te entregue mi corazón ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Te odio, para mí estas muerto Jasper Whitlock.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Me encontraba sentado en la entrada del lujoso edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de mi Alice, la vi llegar junto con un hombre.

Alice—la llame— ¿podemos hablar?

No tengo nada que hablar contigo—por el tono de voz de Alice estaba ebria.

Por favor Alice—le suplique.

No quiero Jasper—me contesto ella—no quiero verte jamás.

**Edward pov.**

Deje a Alice en la entrada de su departamento.

Quédate por favor—me pidió Alice.

Sabes que no puedo—le conteste.

Por favor—me volvió a pedir.

No creo que sea buena idea meter a un extraño a tu departamento—le comente.

No eres un extraño—ella me sonrió—eres un amigo o un conocido y si fueras peligroso, ya me hubieras hecho daño mucho antes, por favor quédate.

Está bien pero te costara 500 dólares—bromee haciendo que ella riera.

Tal vez esta noche el destino quiso que me quedara junto a ella. Uno tiene que ser ciego para no ver lo especial que es ella. Alice en muchos aspectos era muy _sexy _pero si quería llegar a algo con ella tenía que respetarla como mujer y también respetar su decisión.


End file.
